To Have and to Hold
by Rosesonthemoon
Summary: A mysterious tom starts stalking Jemima. And as his passion grows, so does Jemima's fear. Will she find out who it is before it's too late?


_**Hey everybody! I'd thought I'd start in a new genre of fanfic! Please R&R! A happy author = a faster chapter. Also, head over to my profile to answer the poll for this story. It would really help me out.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

_

* * *

_

_The end of the school day had finally come. Thank the Everlasting Cat! Today was almost too much for me. Everything still reminded me of her. __I could still taste her scent on the tip of my tongue. Curse those sickeningly sweet cherry blossoms and rose petals! The voice still sounded in my ears, softly delicate. Able to make even the strongest of toms fall to her knees. It was as if she were an angel of mercy. Forever so beautiful and so pure. Every time I saw her face, it sent shivers down my spine. _

_On top of her head lay a spiky crown of red, cream, and black fur. Her face touched by the sun's rays accentuated her big, dramatic eyes that sparkled like stars whenever she laughed. Below those radiant eyes, her cute little nose twitched back and forth. Then, the most loveliest thing about her was her rosy lips. The same ones I had always dreamed of kissing. Small and plump they were when she began to sing a beautiful song about the moon but, when she smiled they spread out wide with young pride. _

_Oh, why won't my heart stop beating when I'm near her! Why should she haunt my mind every waking moment? Is it not enough that I'll never be with her? There she is full of innocent wonder, imaginative nature, and a heart of pure gold. But, me I'm a pathetic loner, an unwanted freak who could never experience real love. If only my mother had waited just a few more years, maybe I still would have had a chance with her. But, I guess we were never meant to be. At last, my heart begins to ache._

* * *

All alone on a Friday night, Jemima sighed to herself as she tried to navigate her way through her Algebra homework. She had wanted to focus on her Algebra the most because it required all the brain power she could muster. It was the only thing that could keep her mind from wondering over to the obvious. She was alone on a Friday night while her friends were out, tomfriends in tow, making the best of it. And here lying on her bed, she tried her hardest to forget the fact that she did _not_ have a tomfriend.

A few years ago, it would have been deemed ridiculous to the princesses to hang out with the opposite sex. But now, each young kit had found a perfect match and Jemima was left in the cold. Sure, they took it upon themselves to invite her out with them, trying to be good friends, but she knew deep down they were hoping against her presence as the third wheel. And now the Spring Formal would be coming up in a few weeks. She knew perfectly well that her friends would choose their beloveds over her as their dates. To most cats this would be considered hurtful. Yet, Jemima didn't see it that way. To be in love made one do and act stupid, at least that's how she saw it. So right now she forgave her friends for it and, when she decided to fall in love one day hopefully she would be able to keep her head above water. That is, if she fell in love.

None of the toms at school had shown any interest in her so far and it worried the young kit. If no one wanted to be with her now then that meant to her no one would. It would be a very lonely future if her worries proved true. The tireless efforts of her friends, mother and father had tried to convince her otherwise but, each time their efforts came up in vain. Jemima wouldn't listen to their useless words. She wanted to hear from a tom of her own age that she was the most gorgeous kitten in the whole world. She wanted to hear that he loved her with all his heart.

Suddenly, Jemima got up from her bed and crossed the room over to the life-size mirror laying against the magenta wallpaper. Carefully she observed her dainty body and kittenish face looking back at her. She spent about a half hour studying herself in the reflective glass. The way her body curved at the hips, her shiny red, black, and white fur that felt like silk under her paws. "_I don't get it!"_ she cried to herself in frustration. "_I'm just as beautiful as my friends. Yet, why won't any of the toms notice me! So, what if I can't dance like Victoria? So what if I'm not as bubbly like Etcetera or as adventurous as Electra? I'm still worth something right?" _The mirror's reflection stayed silent as the painful question still hung in the air. Then, its face twisted itself into a look of pure anguish as rivers of hot tears began to flow from the familiar eyes. Jemima fell to her knees as her painful sobs shook her own body.

* * *

_**There will be more to come soon.**_

**_NOTE: I DO NOT own CATS or any of its characters._**


End file.
